


I Shall March

by reptilia28



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilia28/pseuds/reptilia28





	I Shall March

Originally written in 2007.

\----

Silence, silence in the dark.  
Forever I am slumbering,  
For the day that I shall march.

Whispers, whispers in my dreams,  
Telling me to awaken,  
For it is soon that I shall march.

From my house, my tomb I rise,  
To follow the will of my queens,  
To my duty, I shall march.

I rise; I rise to the sun,  
Forever shining above,  
To light the path I shall march.

Destroy the mountains, the trees,  
Cleanse the land and make it flat.  
With my orders, I shall march.

But there are those who resist,  
Those who are called Matoran.  
They try to dissuade my march.

We fight their heroes, their Toa,  
We fight to the last one.  
We fight to maintain our march.

But they have found our weakness,  
Yet I must still serve my queens,  
So to my doom, I shall march.

Crippled, defeated, I wait,  
To be revived by the Va.  
I wait to resume my march.

Our queens have been defeated.  
We are now mindless slaves  
For those whom against we marched.

To fix that which we broke,  
To redo what we undid,  
To repair things, I shall march.

Our queens saviors, the Kal!  
The Kal have now arisen!  
To free us so we may march.

We are returned to our tombs,  
To wait in the dark and sleep,  
For the day that we shall march.

I cannot questions my queens.  
I will not question my queens.  
So to the void, I shall march.

Forever in sleep, I wait.  
I wait for when I shall rise.  
For when I shall march again.

\----

Please leave a review.


End file.
